<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Down to Business by defnotbri (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992683">Down to Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/defnotbri'>defnotbri (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sexual Content, Starbucks, coffee shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/defnotbri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, don’t stress. We can figure everything out over a cup of coffee.”</p><p>“Define everything. My failing Starbucks, the mess I call life, or whatever the fuck happened last night?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Down to Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lmao I’m so sorry for this mess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cmon Lila, I’m over this party. Lets head back to the car.”</p><p>“Wait Dom, we haven’t even hit up the punch bowl yet! Besides, where would we even go?” </p><p>“I never said we were going anywhere.”</p><p>Luke turned off the television. He wasn’t sure why he even had it anymore, as the only channels he got were the complimentary ones offered by the television provider. The device acted as a way to avoid deafening void of reality. The dialogue of a failed American Dream was a bit of an ironic way to cover his disappointing life, but it drowned out the moans of the upstairs neighbors so he couldn’t complain too much. </p><p>Rising from the couch and drawing the shade, Luke began to gaze at the stars. He looked for the Big Dipper and Ursa Major, but all he could see was clouds. </p><p>Turning around, he slid down the wall and prayed for a sign. His tiny apartment shook with a roar of thunder, causing a framed picture to shake off its nail and hit him in the head. Before his body could accept any more harm he staggered upright and took the storm as a sign. He wasn’t sure what it was signaling, but who was he to argue with the universe?</p><p>Luke grabbed his phone, keys, and the light rain jacket as he walked out the door. The apartment complex’s hallways were well lit, but in place of the expected warm yellow rays were slightly-blinding harsh white hues. The doorman in the lobby was slumped out cold on the desk. Luke couldn’t decide if he was asleep, drunk, dead, or a mix of the three. </p><p>Bringing a jacket turned out to be a big mistake, as it was hot as balls outside. For Luke, it proved to be the last straw. He couldn’t be normal enough for a lasting relationship. He couldn’t properly manage a Starbucks without running it into the ground. Most of all, he couldn’t check the goddamn weather app before walking down a scary-ass alley that looks like someone got murdered there. </p><p>“If you’re going to have a panic attack, can you please do it over there? Some of us are trying to sleep.” A voice called from a balcony above. </p><p>“Fuck,” Luke said laughing cynically, “I’m sorry. I forgot I’m not completely invisible.”</p><p>The boy on the balcony quickly pushed his hood back, revealing his worried face. </p><p>“Oh,” The boy phrased it quizzically, treading with caution. “I wasn’t trying to be a dick, it’s not exactly an everyday occurrence to have a random stranger crying in the friendly neighborhood scary-ass alley.”</p><p>“Oh it’s fine, I’m just happy someone other than a bitchy vegan Karen finally noticed me.” Luke began to wipe his tears, on the verge of embarrassed laughter. “I’m Luke by the way.”</p><p>“Ashton.” The boy said, extending a hand down to Luke from his spot perched on the balcony. “Again, not trying to be a dick, but I’m still a bit confused on what the fuck is going on here.”</p><p>Luke prepped himself to explain the whole situation, but he never got the chance to, as the pipe he was using to brace himself while climbing snapped. He tried to use his arm to shield his head, but Ashton grabbed it first. </p><p>“You good?” He asked. </p><p>“Now I am.” Luke shrugged, “I love the sentiment, but I should really head out.” </p><p>Ashton was too invested in Lukes story with whoever Karen was to allow that. He prodded a while, but realized he wasn’t going anywhere and decided to turn the conversation. Grabbing his sketchbook, he turned to his latest drawing. “I made this. It’s nothing too crazy, but it’s kind of cool I guess.” </p><p>“Damn,” Luke grabbed the sketchbook, sitting down on the balcony next to Ashton. “This is really good, but what is it?” </p><p>“It sounds really cheesy, but it’s a dream of mine. I based it off of the offices at Google. Real original, I know, but when you have no choice but to follow the footsteps of your financial advisor father, you take what you can get.” Ashton began to page through the worn down sketchbook. “Even if it means drawing reimagined office buildings by the light of broken street lamps under a sky of clouds that looks like dicks.”</p><p>“You’re right, that one does look like a dick.” </p><p>“They all look like dicks.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” It was obvious that Luke was avoiding any sort of conversation that could possibly lead to any personal details of his life being spilled. He began to stand up, but his head began to pound and his vision became blurred.</p><p>~</p><p>The first thing Luke saw when he woke up was an unfamiliar alarm clock showing that it was 9:24am. In a panic, he grabbed his phone and read the messages from his trusted amplitudes, Harry and Gemma. They were both scheduled to open the Starbucks Luke managed. He sent an apology text their way and began to examine his surroundings. As the memories from last night began to flood back, he did the only reasonable thing. </p><p>“Ashton?” He yelled. </p><p>“Straight down the hall!” Ashton yelled. </p><p>Luke threw the covers to the side, practically running down the hall, “Ashton, what the fuck happened last night?”</p><p>“I’m not sure Luke, you must have been pretty drunk.” Ashton questioned. </p><p>“Fuck.” Luke groaned, “God, Ashton, I’m so sorry for whatever happened last night, I’m not sure what came over me. Thank you, though, for everything. I wish I could stay, but that would be awkward and I have to open up the Starbucks I mange.”</p><p>“About that, I was wondering where I knew you from and I think you might manage the Starbucks below my loft. You mentioned something to me last night.”</p><p>Luke peeked through the blinds, recognizing the familiar surroundings. “Fuck, I think you might be right.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t stress. We can figure everything out over a cup of coffee.” Ashton reasoned. </p><p>“Define everything. My failing Starbucks, the mess I call life, or whatever the fuck happened last night?” Luke joked, unlocking the entrance to the Starbucks. </p><p>“I know we just met, but I think we have more in common than you think. What if we worked together? Like in business, and in other things.” Ashton thought out loud, not realizing the intent of his actions. </p><p>“You know what? I’ll think on it.” Luke decided, “but for now I could really use some help on these dishes.”</p><p>Ashton rolled his eyes, he clearly had other ideas, but Luke grabbed the mop and began to clean the floors. He began to fill the sinks, regretting his decision to help, but soon enough he heard a slosh and was covered in water. Luke had slipped on the wet floor and spilled water everywhere. Luckily, Ashton caught him. The two stared into each other’s eyes without a care in the world. </p><p>“Dishes can wait.” Ashton whispered. </p><p>Luke nodded, looking for a place to temporarily store the mop, but instead he locked eyes with a red headed boy and his friend with a beanie. </p><p>“What the-“</p><p>~ </p><p>“Fuck.” Michael stared at his own reflection through the one sided glass, “They’re closed.” </p><p>“Mikey it’s fine, there’s a Caribou right down the street.” Calum reasoned, still holding the two Starbucks applications they’d printed out earlier in the morning. </p><p>“I mean yeah, but wouldn’t it be weird filling out Starbucks applications at Caribou?”</p><p>“Eh. Stranger things have happened,” Calum said stepping through the door. The two boys ordered their coffees and sat down waiting for the drinks. When the waitress arrived, Michael was halfway through telling a very animated story about a concert, which caused him to accidentally hit the waitress, spilling the drinks. </p><p>“Oh my-“</p><p>~</p><p>“God.” Ashton groaned, buttoning up his shirt. “That was amazing.”</p><p>Luke nodded, pulling away from Ashton’s chest. </p><p>“Now,” Ashton said studiously, “Let’s get down to business.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>